The Hidden Village of Cloud Arc
by Tawsie
Summary: My own Arc about Naruto Characters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1; Desperate Stranger

The rain was the only sound to be heard. The soft tapping on the rooftops surrounding and the sound of it bouncing off of the ground or forming large puddles. The town was deadly silent, no sign of trouble, no sign of anything. Yet guards still patrolled the town, looking after what seemed to be the one area. Around they went, one after another, each carrying a flaming torch. They were darkly dressed, face masked and silent. You would not have been know they were there if they weren't carrying the dark torches. No one in the town seemed to acknowledge their existence, going on with their everyday life, ignoring that one area, as if it wasn't there.

The moon was full, shining down onto a field containing a lone tree. There was a cloaked figure standing under the tree, looking downwards, as the rain landed on his and then dripped off. The field was not far from the town, perhaps maybe half a mile, but that field was a forbidden place to be, allowed to enter only by permission, although this figure had no permission. The figure looked up, peering from under his hood at the full moon. There was a glint of its reflection in his black eyes. The figure looked down again, removing his hand from his side and outstretching it. The rain began to drop onto it, several times, before sliding off. "Its time." The figure said quietly.

The figure softly pushed off of the tree, breaking into an undetectable sprint, as he headed in the direction of the Village. Quick and swift, weaving his way in and out of the trees nearby. The figure came to a sudden halt at the edge of the forest, standing in the forest's shadow, looking out at the various torches in different locations. The torches showed where the guards were located, and revealed where the blind spot was. The figure left the forest's shadow and rushed to the city wall, pressing hard against it, making the shadow produced as small as possible. The figure looked out, watching for when a guards shadow was directly above. The figure waited for several moments until one guard had finally reached the desired location. The figure reached behind himself, looking for something, the hand returned shortly afterwards, clutching a kunai tied to a thin wire. The wire was barely visible to the eye and would be hard to detect, but still, this was a risky maneuver.

The figure crept out from the shadow, as much as possible without being spotted by the guard, and began to swing the kunai around with the wire. The kunai was now a blur to the human eye, seeing it fit, the figure cocked back his arm and then threw it forward, hurtling the kunai towards the guard. The night fell silent once more, the torch the guard was carrying had been dropped and it rolled off the edge of the wall and fell to the ground below. The guard fell to his knees before softly dropping face first onto the top of the wall. Blood began to stream down the wire and onto the figure's hands. The figure stepped forward, getting closer and closer to the wall, putting out the torch in his wake. The figure was pressed against the wall once more, placing one foot onto the wall as he began to pull himself up, the guard's lifeless was now pressing against the edge of the wall, able to give way at any time. The figure hurried, reaching the top of the wall in minimal time, releasing the wire and rolling the guard's body off of the wall.

The figure had gained entry undetected, briskly walking along the top of the wall before leaping down into the grass courtyard below. Again, there was dots of firelight surrounding the figure. Hiding behind a nearby bush, the figure was able to estimate where each guard was positioned. The figure was on the move again, pushing through the bush and walking in the shadow of the wall, hiding his presence and keeping a weathered eye on his surroundings. A yawn was heard nearby, the guard across from him was tired, yawning continuously and complaining to his comrade. "Why do we have to guard it?" He complained, looking to the side at the comrade.

"Its a very important item, someone might try to steal it." His comrade replied, showing signs of fatigue in his voice.

"I've been here 10 years and not once has someone attempted to steal it. I'm just saying, we should slack up on guard duty around here. The old man is paranoid, ain't no one coming to steal it nowadays. Barely anyone knows of its existence." He said again, making sure his point got across.

"But still, the reason there hasn't been an attempt in 10 years is because of the security. The fortress and this door is impregnable. Ain't no one getting past us or near the old man." His comrade said proudly, tapping on the heavy wooden door at his right. The first guard chuckled slightly, before leaning on the heavy door.

"True, maybe there is need in this. The pay ain't that bad either, the old man has too much money, with no heir." The first guard's face lit up under the torch light. "We could 'liberate' some of it for ourselves." The first guard continued.

"Just what are you suggesting?" His comrade replied, sounding intrigued.

"Well he has more money than he knows what to do with and when he dies, which will probably be soon, it will all be scattered. So I say, why not grab some for ourselves? Its not like he will notice." The first guard replied, a sly look upon his face as his comrade pondered his proposal.

The figure had become tired of listening to this conversation, not willing to wait until 6am for the next shift change. The shadows would be gone by then and he would lose his only defense against what seemed to be an army. The figure once again reached behind the cloak, pulling out a windmill shuriken this time. A glimmer of red was seen from under the hood, only a glint. The figure made himself higher, lowering the shuriken to his waist, before throwing it. The shuriken sliced through the air and made a slight whistling sound, as the two guards broke mid-conversation, with no answer. The first guard spotted the shuriken but could do nothing about it, as it had already cut his neck. The first guard staggered around for a second, alerting his comrade's attention. His comrade rose to his feet, to check on him, but was viciously cut down by the same shuriken. The figure stepped out from the shadows and retrieved his shuriken, turning and pushing open the large gate slightly, just enough for him to slip through. The figure closed the gate after himself.

What lay beyond the gate was a lone cottage, watched vigilantly by the surrounding guards on the wall. This cottage was the home to the precious artifact that the figure was seeking. The figure removed two smoke pellets from his belt and quickly lobbed them over the wall. They were set off instantly, as soon as they made contact with the ground. The smoke rose and rose, demanding the guard's attention, the guards all looked, wondering if it was the first break in attempt in 10 years. The figure dashed from the shadows in the midst of the confusion, darting to the cottage and sneaking in through an open window.

A sound of loud heaving was heard, it was of a man sleeping, taking heavy breaths at that. The figure ignored him, making for the furthest room in the small cottage, being as quiet as a mouse. The figure slid open the door quietly and entered, leaving the door open for his departure. The figure saw an ebony box, laying on a purple velvet pillow, that was situated at the other side of the room. The ebony box and pillow were positioned in an indent in the wall, the indent consisted of the finest polished wood. The figure stepped forward, being careful to look for any traps, although a sneaking suspicion in his mind told him not too. After all, there hadn't been a break in attempt in 10 years, why place pointless traps? The figure stretched out, about to lay a finger on the box. "Ninjas aren't as impressive as they used to be." Said a hoarse voice from behind.

The figure turned around, surprised by the hood hid it well. The figure stared at the old man, standing there in a white suit, with white hair and a beard that was tucked into his belt. The man had lines in his face, wisdom lines, he was a wise man. The figure stared at him from behind the hood, eyes fixated on the man, half afraid and half surprised. Surprised at the fact that the old man had detected him and tracked him down. "Have you been following me?" The figure grunted.

"Me? No. I was sleeping until you woke me up. Not a very good thief or ninja." He replied, insulting the figures skills. "Might I ask who you may be?" He continued, staring intently, as if he was trying to decipher what the shadows hid.

"Why?" The figure replied, curious as to why the old man was so interested.

"I like to know the name of the person I kill. If I don't, I won't be able to etch it on my chest." The man said, undoing his belt and pulling back the upper half of his white suit. His chest was scarred with many, many names. The figure scoffed, to the old man's dismay.

"I shall tell you my identity." The figure said, raising his hands and lowering his cloak. "I am Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke continued, staring at the man.

"Ah, an Uchiha? Ain't killed one of them in a while." The old man scoffed before rushing at Sasuke.

Sasuke readied himself, deflecting the first punch by the old man and going for the kick. The old man quickly pressed both hands on the ground, connecting his heel with Sasuke's jaw. Sasuke staggered back, spitting out a mixture of blood and saliva, before regaining composure. The old man launched another vicious assault, coming at Sasuke with a kunai. One after another, each more vicious than the last and each would have ended Sasuke's life. Sasuke had luckily dodged each of them and managed to disarm the old man, pressing the old man's kunai up to the old man's throat. "Yield." Sasuke said, pressing the kunai a bit harder, watching as blood began to trickle onto his hand. "Never!" The Old Man declared, spitting in Sasuke's eye. Sasuke released the old man, wiping the saliva out of his eyes and pushing his hair back.

Sasuke hadn't intended to get serious but he could not have this old man ruining his shot at getting what he came for. Sasuke stepped back, spacing out his legs a little, smiling. Sasuke reached in the back of his cloak and pulled out his Chokuto. He then raised his hand, tilting his wrist a little, as the sword was horizontal across his body. "Its over!" Sasuke declared, rushing forward and cutting the man's arm off. The arm fell with a thud, as blood began to squirt out. The old man was in shock, not sure whether to scream out or run away. Sasuke turned rushing forward again, this time, cutting off the old man's leg. The Old man flopped to the ground, crying out in pain. Sasuke spun the handle of the Chokuto in his hand, until the blade was pointing downwards, above the Old Man's head. Sasuke grinned, driving the blade down through the Old Man's head, as blood splattered up, covering Sasuke in specs of blood here and there. Sasuke didn't care. He wiped the blade of the Chokuto on the Old Man's white robes, before he sheathed it again. He, once again, turned his attention to the ebony box.

Sasuke walked to it once more, stretching out and lifting it up, prying the box open. There was a piece of paper in it. Sasuke picked up the piece of paper and dropped the box, the lid came apart from the rest of it. Sasuke glanced at the paper, it read;

_Hey Sasuke,_

_You didn't make your interest in the Dragon's Claw private. As well you may know, you have a lot of enemies. Enemies willing to go great length to stop your ambitions and beat you at any chance. You haven't given many chance to be beaten lately but you gave many to stop your ambition. This but one mere gesture. If you want it back, however, you may come to the Hidden Village of Cloud. I will be waiting there, along with all of the other people you have scorned. The decision rests on your shoulders alone, do what you will, but know this. You will never be forgiven and always be hunted. Take that into consideration and come, don't ruin the fun._

Anger spread across Sasuke's face, he crumpled up the note in his hand and threw it aside. He was going to the Hidden Village of Cloud and he was getting his exact revenge. Itachi will have to wait. This, for the moment, is more important.


	2. The History Of Dragon Claw

"The Dragon's Claw?" Sasuke said, his voice resounding around the empty room. He was leaning against one of the walls, staring at a hooded figure standing directly in the center. "Yes, an very rare Ninja item." The hooded figure replied.

"I'm not interested in rare items." Sasuke scoffed, his voice deep with boredom.

"It isn't just any Ninja item, it has...special powers." The figure replied, trailing off slightly at the end of his sentence. A small glint was seen from under the hood, eyes fixed intently on Sasuke. Sasuke had his eyes closed, arms crossed and Chokuto slightly away from its case, for quick grabbing in case things got messy here. "It is said to grant the user unbelievable power, fueled by hatred and revenge. In the hands of those people, it works best." The hooded figure continued, watching with glee and Sasuke's interest spiked.

"I had not heard of such an item." Sasuke replied, relaxing again against the wall.

"I am not surprised, not many know of its existence, and those that do, dare not speak of it. The walls have ears and the doors have eyes. It is not safe to talk about it in public." The figure said, hyping up the item to extraordinary heights. "It is why I had arranged to meet you here, in a secluded location and decided to have it delivered by a beggar." The Figure continued.

"Why do you know of such an item then? If it is a secret discreetly kept, it raises the question of how you would know of it." Sasuke replied in an accusing tone.

" You do not know much about me, not as much as I do you. You do not know what I have done or even who I am. You still haven't told me why you accepted the invitation, why was that?" The figure said bluntly.

"How does 'spur of the moment' of the moment grab you?" Sasuke replied smartly, slightly opening one eye to see the reaction of the hooded man, albeit he could see nothing.

"That does not sound Uchiha Sasuke, the Sharingan Master." The figure cockily replied.

The last sentence stirred something inside Sasuke but he decided to play it cool, not showing the figure his annoyance. "Sharingan Master? I will not accept such a trivial title." Sasuke scoffed, a glint of red appeared in his eyes.

"Aren't you curious as to why I know your name?" The figure replied, almost sounding shocked that Sasuke didn't inquire further.

"I do not care. You would have to have heard of me or known my name before you send me an invitation to the ludicrous meeting. The means of how you know my name isn't important, as to why you called me is." Sasuke said coolly, unfolding his arms and placing his right hand on the hilt of the Chokuto. The pushed his hand down and a crack was heard, the metal of the sword was gleaming brightly in the dimly lit room. "If I had cared as to why you knew my name, I would have beaten it out you by now." Sasuke continued, opening his eyes and showing his Sharingan .

"But you have not, which means you are interested in the item I speak of." The figure replied, Sasuke stayed silent. "Excellent." The figure continued. "I had wished that this meeting would be of great interest and benefit to you, after all, I was a close friend of Uchiha Madara and most of the Uchiha clan. It is only natural for me to help one of their own."

"Don't associate me as 'just another Uchiha' I am Uchiha Sasuke, the true genius of the Uchiha Clan." Sasuke angrily said, although he never moved from the spot.

"Thats not what I have heard..." The Hooded figure began.

"I don't care what you have heard. Tell me about this Dragon's Claw, or this meeting is over, along with your life." Sasuke interrupted, his threat unnerved the figure.

"Hmm. Very well. This item was created over 200 years ago, it is made from a strange rock that was found as a mountain base." The figure began.

"What was so strange about it?" Sasuke asked.

"It seemed to glow red and exude chakra when it was surrounded in conflict, as was what was happening over who should keep the rock. The Village Head got sick of the bickering and decided to put an end to it." The figure said. "He hired all of the Village's Blacksmiths to each take a piece of he rock and carve it into 10 pieces, all which resembled claws."

"I get why it is called Dragon Claw for the claw shaped piece but why is it called Dragon?" Sasuke asked, his interest was keen but his senses were on alert.

"Whenever it was surrounded with conflict, the chakra it exuding was a dark red, which was said to be hotter than Dragon's fire. Hence the name." The Figure replied. "The 10 claws were placed in the Village head's home but it was an Ill omen, for the rock was never meant to be split. It caused terrible things to happen, as the Village was set alight many times, crushed by landslides and the earth even split underneath it. It was a state of emergency. The previous Village head had been killed in a fire caused by the 10 claws and the new Village head feared his fate would be the same. He ordered for 9 of the claws to be destroyed, leaving one for if an emergency ever happened. But the other 9 claws could not be destroyed."

Sasuke scoffed a little, as the hooded figure took a break from his story, it was a short break. "The Blacksmith's hammers were shattered by the Claws, one strike after another only led to hammers being broken. No form of Jutsu worked on them either, they were unbreakable. The villagers had had enough of everything. His weak leadership and the bad omens brought to them by the Dragon Claws, they packed up and left. But before they left, the Village Head gave each band of Villager's one of the 9 Dragon Claws, keeping one for himself. The Bands of Villagers never made it to their new destination, as the Dragon Claws caused their demise. In turn, the Dragon Claws were forgotten, as if lost chapters in a book." The hooded figure retold.

"What became of the one held by the Village Head?" Sasuke asked, in a dull tone, as if all belief he had in this story had vanished.

"The last Dragon Claw granted the Village Head a prolonged life. He was angry towards the Villagers, who abandoned him, and the Dragon Claw fed off of that, burning him more and more every day. Eventually, he raped a wandering young girl, causing the young girl to be pregnant, creating his off spring. When the baby was born, he took the child and killed the young girl, raising the child as his own. This child later became known as the 'White Fang', not many know the truth behind his name but it was because he had joined himself with the Dragon Claw. His father had died and he was the last remaining to know about the Dragon Claw. He aged, the Dragon Claw's effects seemed to dull, as he aged quicker than usual, becoming old and frail very quickly. As to this, he retired from being a Ninja and built himself a house." The hooded figure broke off, going silent for a moment. "The last Dragon Claw is in that house, although it is no longer a house, more like an impregnable fort."

"But didn't he merge himself with the Dragon Claw?" Sasuke said, trying to poke a whole through this elaborate story.

"The Dragon Claw would only stay joined as one with him as long as he felt a never ending hatred and urge for revenge. He got older and frailer, these feelings faded away down to the depths of his soul and the Dragon Claw separated itself from him. The White Fang then placed it in an ebony box, ebony seemed to be the only material that can negate the effects of the Dragon Claw, the White Fang had only discovered this recently." The hooded man explained, taking a deep breath and then relaxing.

"So, this is what you wanted to tell me?" Sasuke said, pushing softly off of the wall and taking a few steps forward, to the center of the room.

"Yes, for I wish for you to take the Dragon Claw and use it for your motives. I sense your hatred and urge for revenge, it was clear the moment you stepped in here. It almost suffocates me. I had originally intended to kill you but decided to honor my Uchiha ties. The Fort lies north of Konoha, in the midst of a small village. It is guarded by over 200 men and they are heavily skilled. There hasn't been a break in attempt in 10 years." The Hooded figure answered.

"And how exactly do you know this?" Sasuke scoffed, as the hooded figure stepped to his feet and removed his hood. He was an old man, white wisps of hair fell down either side of his cheeks and there was virtually no hair on the top of his head. You could see the whites of his eyes, he was blind. The Old man began to unbuttoned the hooded cloak he had on, revealing a tinted red top on underneath, he lifted it up. "I know because It was I who made that attempt, enticed by the rumors and legend, I foolishly went for it. Only to be struck down by the White Fang." The Old Man sighed, revealing a large scar all the way up his chest. The scar was a dark red. "This is the power of the Dragon Claw." The Old Man finished, lowering his top and casting off his cloak.

"Go now." The Old man whispered to Sasuke. "Get the Dragon Claw and fulfill what ever ambition you see fit." Sasuke turned and left the room, stepping out into the darkness of night. He smiled, putting on his own cloak and raising the hood, making for the Village North of Konoha.

Sasuke was awoken by a rough bump in the road, he shook his head slightly. Coming to terms of where he was. Sasuke peered out of the back of the carriage, he was near the Hidden Village of Cloud, near border patrol. "I have been having that dream more recently." Sasuke thought to himself, as the carriage came to a halt.

"Whats in the cart?" One of the Patrol said.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." The Cart driver replied.

"I have to look." The second Patrol officer said, sounds of footsteps drew nearer.

"No!" The sounds of the Cart Driver leaping from the cart and rushing to catch the Patrol Officer.

"Stopping my business is an official offense, don't make this a bad thing." The Officer warned him, the Cart Driver groaned, he had been pushed to the ground. Sasuke readied himself, crouching in the cart as he saw a hand pull it back...

"Great Fireball Technique!" Sasuke bellowed, releasing a gigantic fireball from out the back of the cart. The Patrol officer screamed in pain, as backed off, alight in the dark night. Sasuke leaped out from the cart, to find the first patrol officer looking at him. "Talos." The Patrol officer said to Sasuke, his eyes fixed intently on him.

"What?" Sasuke snapped.

"My name. Don't you want to know that name of the name who is about to kill you?" Talos replied. Sasuke scoffed.

"We'll see about that." He replied sharply.

"Whats yours?" Talos demanded, as Sasuke scoffed again.

"Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke replied.

Talos rushed forward, quickly removing a kunai from his pouch and throwing it. Sasuke quickly stepped to the side, snatching Talo's kunai by the hilt and threw it back, all in one swift movement. Talos dodged with ease and continued to move forward, Sasuke pushed forward too. Talos threw a right but Sasuke blocked it with his forearm, pushing Talos' arm away and landing a kick in the gut. Talos staggered back but grinned.

"Your no slouch I see." Talos smirked, "I may actually have some fun here." Talos rushed forward, unleashing an onslaught at Sasuke. Sasuke seemed to be able to block most but he was hit more than a few times. "His hits are like rocks." Sasuke thought to himself, being staggered back from one of the hits. Sasuke steadied himself. "Phoenix Fire Technique!" He yelled, taking a deep breath and blowing out at timed intervals, causing sparks of fire to fly all over the place. "Don't underestimate me!" Talos yelled, leaping into the air and twirling, an array of weapons came from his body. Most were melted from the heat of the flames but Sasuke was hit by a kunai in the shoulder. "I'm not just a lowly guard." Talos said, smirking uncontrollably as he landed back on the ground. "I'm only here as a punishment for killing my team captain!"


	3. Duel On The Highway!

The full moon was alone in the sky, as silence fell over the road. Sasuke stared at Talos with intensity, ignoring the sounds of the cart driving scurrying into the cart and driving back down the road. Talos smirked, rushing forward again, Sasuke followed suit. They collided mid-way, Sasuke blocked a right from Talos but Talos blocked Sasuke's kick. Talos pushed Sasuke back, quickly pulling out a shuriken and tossing it. The shuriken cut through the air and hurtled at Sasuke, who quickly maneuvered out of the way but it was a diversion. Talos sprinted forward and leaped into the air, his foot connecting his Sasuke's face. Sasuke flew back, hitting the ground and rolling a few feet, a cloud of dust surrounded him. Sasuke got to hands and knees but quickly had to roll to the side as Talos was on his tail again, attempting to drive his heel into Sasuke's lower back.

Sasuke quickly got to his feet, unsheathing his Chokuto as he rushed forward, swinging as hard as he could downwards. Talos dodged and Sasuke's sword got stuck in the ground. Talos smirked, rushing forward and kicking Sasuke in the jaw again. Sasuke released his grip on the hilt and staggered back, quickly spitting out a mixture of saliva and blood, before rushing back to get his sword but it was now in Talos' hand. "Nice sword this." He mocked rushing forward, slashing to the side. Sasuke leaped back, his chest millimeters away from the razor sharp blade. Talos went again, one swing after another, pushing Sasuke further and further down the road before the sword connected. Sasuke let out a cry of pain, leaping back and dropping to one knee, his hand across his chest.

Blood seeped out from between his fingers and onto the dusty road. Talos laughed out loud, "You are weak. I had heard a rumor that the Uchiha Clan were formidable foes, well what was left of them. You've let me down, umm, what was your name again?" Talos scoffed, leaping forward again, preparing to bring the sword down onto Sasuke. The sound of metal clashing rang out, breaking the silence. Sasuke had his hand in the air, gripping a kunai tightly, as Talos held the Chokuto. Talos was pushing down hard, trying to end Sasuke but Sasuke wasn't ready to give up. Sasuke removed the hand covering the wound and raised it up, taking the kunai out of his other hand. Sasuke winced, the Chokuto had stabbed into his open palm. Sasuke closed his hand, smirking. "Great Fireball Technique!" He bellowed, raising his free hand and blowing out a tremendous fireball. A look of shock and horror spread across Talos' face, as the Fireball hit him in the gut, causing him to release the Chokuto and fly back. Sasuke got to his feet and pulled the Chokuto out from his palm, he opened and closed his hand a few times, making sure he still had full control of it.

"The next time you hear my name, it will be on your death bed." Sasuke threatened, as Talos got up, he was slightly burned. Talos outstretched his hand and placed it over the burned regions of his body, his hand became lined with a bright green colour of Chakra. Sasuke gasped, "Your a medical Ninja?" Talos gasped.

"I have dabbled in it a little." Smirking as he lowered his hand and the wound was now closed up. He stretched both of his hands out in front of him, wisps of chakra began to dangle from his body. They were suddenly snapped into place, hugging his figure as a pale purple glow could be seen in his eyes. "Count yourself special, you are going to be the first to see this technique!" Talos yelled, a sudden gust of wind began to blow from, coming from behind Talos. Sasuke raised his arm, shielding himself from the wind but watching Talos in shock, he had never felt chakra like this.

"Denizen of Darkness: Blade of Chaos!" Talos exclaimed, as all the wind seemed to rush back towards him and his chakra rushed out, meeting the wind head on as a bright flash shone out, causing Sasuke to close his eyes. The light dimmed and then faded away rather quickly. Sasuke re-opened his eyes, looking at Talos. Talos was crouched down low, right leg in front of his left and both hands raised slightly higher than his head. He was grasping what appeared to be a lance but it was shades of purple and black, constantly moving, as if it was filled with liquid. "Is that it?" Sasuke sneered, raising his Chokuto, so the tip was level with his eye, he rushed at Talos.

Talos spun his weapon above his head, dropping it onto his shoulder and then leaning forward, it slid off and became lodged in the ground. He slapped his hands together, Sasuke stopped in his tracks. "Eternal Bonding of the Dark Flames!" Talos exclaimed, watching as his weapon split in half and shot at Sasuke. The pieces were then covered in a dark material, swaying as it moved. "Oh crap!" Sasuke yelled leaping forward and taking a slash at a piece of the dark material, his sword was repelled by it. Sasuke was pushed back by the force of the dark material, placing one foot behind him and one hand on the top of his sword, for support. He began to push back. "I'm having this much trouble with one piece?!?!" Sasuke exclaimed, trembling as the rest of the pieces collided with his sword. Sasuke began to sweat, his pupils got smaller and he began to panic. His sword was being pushed back against him. "Thats enough. Break!" Talos bellowed, as the dark materials began to shake, eventually splitting. They turned into small fireballs, Sasuke really began to panic. The fireballs began to lick at his sword, heating it up gradually and increasing the heat for Sasuke. "No choice then." Sasuke sighed, he lowered his heat a little, averting the flame's temperature. He raised his head again and his Sharingan was activated.

"I didn't think I'd have to do this for a punk like you.!" Sasuke yelled out, as a red chakra began to exude from him. "Chidori Nagashi!" Sasuke's sword burst into storm of lighting, clashing with the flames as they slowly extinguished. Sasuke stepped back, breathing a heavy sigh of relief before lowering his sword to his side. "I see, you negated the effects of the flames with lighting. Risky but it paid off." Talos sneered, his expression then changed, as he noticed the change in Sasuke's eyes. "Whats happened to your eyes?"

Sasuke smirked. "These? This is called Sharingan."

"Sharingan? Whats that?" Talos replied, very interested in this new development.

"Its my Blood Line Limit, exclusive only to the Uchiha Clan." Sasuke replied. "But I am not going to stand here and explain to you exactly what it does, come at me and see!"

"Don't use such strong words, Sasuke. They make your weakness more apparent." Talos calmly replied, pulling the rest of his weapon out from the ground. Talos gripped it with his left and in his right, fist facing downward, as his chakra encased the weapon. "Change, Sword of Darkness." Talos yelled, as his weapon began to slowly change shape, gradually forming a sword. Talos gripped the hilt and smiled, running towards Sasuke.

Sasuke widened his legs slightly, crossing the sword over his body, as Talos leaped forward. The sound of the two swords clashing was deafening, as Sasuke and Talos pushed hard, trying to break the other one's footing but it seemed that nothing was happening. "A stalemate?" Talos chuckled. "How boring. Black Hole." Talo's sword shattered, the pieces quickly stuck to Sasuke and began to expand at a rapid pace. Sasuke squirmed, trying to get the black pieces off of his body. "What are these!?!" He cried out, as he tried to pull one off but it spread onto his hand. Talos grinned, sitting down onto the ground. "Darkness." Talos simply replied.

"What is it doing?" Sasuke demanded, as the darkness had now spread to the ground, encasing his legs in black clay, bounding him to the ground. Sasuke's upper half was beginning to stiffen.

"Darkness is gravity. To be precise a high gravity power substance, which will pull you into the ground and crush. Once fully encased that it." Talos calmly explained, as Sasuke's upper half was fully encased and it was slowly moving up towards his neck.

"No! Please! Stop! I'm not ready to die, please!" Sasuke pleaded, tears rolling down his face, as the darkness was spreading up over his chin. It spread over his mouth and entered his mouth, going down his throat. Sasuke's tears turned into dark specs as well, as his eyes were finally covered, along with his hair. "Too late." Talos replied, laughing afterwards.

The darkness encased Sasuke began to slowly shrink, going further and further down. It looked like it was going down a hole but it was just being compressed by the darkness. In a matter over moments, Sasuke's whole body had disappeared. Talos raised his open right hand, "Liberation!" He cried out, closing his fist. The darkness suddenly closed, rising into the air and forming a ball, out fell Sasuke and his Chokuto. The Chokuto was bend out of shape. Sasuke was stiff. His legs, arms, neck, ankles, wrists, fingers, toes, ribs and spine were all broken. Blood was dripping from his mouth, his internal organs had been crushed and reduced to nothing but a fine red liquid. "It was fun whilst it lasted." Talos complained, as he got to his feet and made his way back to the gate.


End file.
